Sexual Frustration
by iPickleThings
Summary: Karkat is even more pissy than usual, but Sollux recognizes it for what it really is. Sexual Frustration. Karkat may not be willing to welcome Sollux into his Respiteblock, but Sollux is okay with a long-distance relationships.


**Title:** Sexual Frustration  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Homestuck  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Karkat / Sollux  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Karkat is even more pissy than usual, but Sollux recognizes it for what it really is. Sexual frustration. Karkat may not be willing to welcome Sollux into his respiteblock, but Sollux is okay with a long-distance relationships.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> dubcon, somnophilia  
><strong>Originally Published:<strong> July 1st, 2011

**CG:** SOLLUX, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO THIS ONE THING FOR ME?  
><strong>TA:<strong> iim not your per2onal army, KK. not two mentiion ii refu2e two get iinvolved iin your me22ed up relatiion2hip2.  
><strong>CG:<strong> FUCK! IT'S NOT A RELATIONSHIP! WHAT CURRENTLY EXISTS IS A CURIOUS ABSENCE OF A RELATIONSHIP! CONSIDER THIS A COMPOSED REQUEST TO HARASS A COMPLETE STRANGER.  
><strong>TA:<strong> but, he2 not a complete 2tranger.  
><strong>CG:<strong> YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT.  
><strong>TA:<strong> ii beliieve ii have a good gra2p of the poiint. Equiiu2 ii2 quite amorou2ly red for you and iit2 driving you nut2.  
><strong>CG:<strong> FUCK. YOU. SOLLU2.  
><strong>CG:<strong> FUCK!  
><strong>TA:<strong> haha! nice. you diidnt even get my quiirk riight.  
><strong>CG:<strong> THAT'S IT. I'M GOING TO SLEEP. I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS.  
><strong>TA:<strong> KK, you dont sleep.  
><strong>CG:<strong> GOOD NIGHT!

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

Karkat did his best not to break anything as he leaped up from his chair and stormed around his room, attempting to get ready for sleep. It was true that he often stayed up later than anyone else on Trollian. But, that didn't mean that he didn't get tired and crave sleep like everyone else once in a while.

And, what was up with Sollux? Saying that Equius actually bothered him. Well, he did bother him. Constantly. Every night. All the trolling was driving him insane. But, that's all that was driving him insane! Karkat just couldn't deal with the constant distraction when he was trying to do important business. All kinds of important business went down all night long with Karkat and he just couldn't afford to have Equius sending his sweat hesitantly down the wire at him every night.

Karkat thought that Sollux would be all about trolling Equius. Using his mad hacker skills to put shameless pr0nz pop-ups all over his husktop would be effective. If Sollux would have suggested using his psionic powers to bifurcate the scary stallion dick off of him, Karkat supposed he would have been fine with that too. But, no. Sollux had to be all cool and composed and make fun of his difficulty with handling the well muscled blue blood. Well, fine. Then, Karkat would deal with it on his own, somehow.

Karkat stomped back into his respiteblock after returning from the ablutionchamber. The tips of his bangs were still damp and his shoulders still hunched, his face set in his regular scowl. As he climbed up onto his recuperacoon, Karkat pulled off his shirt pants and shoes and tossed them all to the floor, despite the fact that he knew that his crabdad would be up to snap at him about the mess later. Throwing his legs over the edge, Karkat's scowled softened slightly. He was still a little miffed that Sollux wasn't going to be the partner in crime he wanted him to be, but he supposed it was the right choice to make. After all, he probably wouldn't agree to such a half-assed proposition if it was posed the other way around.

Scooting his butt forward a little, Karkat allowed himself to drop into the sopor, sighing slightly as the calming and clinging liquid rushed up to close over him. It immediately began to soothe the sharp edges of his mind, helping to rock him into a gentle cycle of restful sleep.

Sollux leaned back in his computer chair, staring at his screen. His mind turned as he considered how much of Equius' advances were bothering his friend. Of course, he didn't regret brushing off Karkat's request, but it did intrigue him that such a proud troll would ask for his help putting off the blue blood. He doubted that it meant that Equius was being extremely adamant in his advances. Sollux also didn't think that Karkat was bothered by any thoughts of reciprocating Equius' advances. Instead, he believed that Karkat was probably just frustrated. After all, while the rest of his troll friends met up occasionally, Karkat always remained stubbornly anonymous when it came to his location. He never had the chance to practice mating and they were all getting about to that age.

A slow smile spread across Sollux's face. The hacker troll was quite sure that Karkat would never swallow his pride long enough mate with someone else. He might not even be able to take the shame that was associated with self stimulation. As Karkat's friend, he considered it his responsibility to help his friend where he could not help himself.

Leaning forward, Sollux brought up a command prompt and began typing in commands rapid fire. In no time, he had gotten Karkat's IP address and was following a route table back to the last tower his connection had bounced off of. Using a small equation based on Karkat's projected connection speed and the amount of time elapsed between said tower's ping request and Karkat's computer's reply, Sollux pretty much could have guessed Karkat's location down to the foot. This was why he was the best.

Sollux's smile twitched and he allowed his mind to expand and glow. The voices began to chatter madly in his head, but he pushed them back. This was important business.

In no time, Sollux's psionic vision showed him an image of Karkat floating in a vat of sopor slime. Sollux pushed himself to look closer. He had never met Karkat face to face before and he was curious as to what he looked like. He seemed small, curled up in a ball, obviously already deeply asleep. But, Sollux knew he couldn't judge his height very well while he was submerged. Sollux found it curious that Karkat's horns were so short and unsharpened, his hair ruffled and with no discernible shape or style. He guessed that he didn't expect Karkat to worry about his hair, though. His sleeping face certainly looked different from how he had pictured him. He looked relaxed, which was a state that Sollux had yet to experience Karkat in. It was refreshing. It was time to mess it up.

Pressing a little harder with his mind, Sollux was able to hold a section of the sopor slime in a semi-solid state and press it against Karkat's face, causing his hair and head to float back slowly as if pushed by a weak tide. Yes, Sollux thought he might be able to pull this off.

Using the same method of molding and pressing the sopor into semi-solid forms, Sollux began to harass Karkat all over his body. He was looking for weak spots and he found them quickly. A prod at the shell of his ear caused the smaller troll to toss his head curl up tighter. Brushing up against his sides resulted in Karkat wrapping his arms around himself and arching away from the touch. Sollux continued to explore. The nape of his neck, the backs of his knees, and his adam's apple all resulted in pleasing movements to Sollux's bifurcated sight. He hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

Luckily, the sopor was doing its job heavenly, blunting the edge of wakefulness to Karkat's wearied mind and keeping him just barely under the veil of sleep during the entirety of Sollux explorations. Sollux doubted that he would remain asleep for the next bit, but he hoped he would have done enough to disorient or please Karkat into remaining in his recuperacoon by the time unconsciousness took its final blow.

Gently pulling Karkat's arms from where they were wrapped around his torso, Sollux formed the sopor into sucker shaped forms and pressed them both against his chest, directly over his perky nipples. Karkat mouth opened in a silent groan and his eyelids flickered, but he didn't seem to wake. Turning his mind's eye downwards, Sollux took some pleasure in perceiving the proud half hard length perking out between Karkat's legs. Through his own pleasure, Sollux also took notice of the pink flush the crowned Karkat's length, as well as his nipples and cheeks. Sollux wasn't sure if that was the normal color that red-bloods usually flushed, but decided it would just be something else to rag on Karkat about later.

Deciding that Karkat's dick looked lonely, Sollux solidified the sopor around it, causing it to be encased in a sleeve of slippery green slime the consistency of jello. Unconsciously opening his mouth slightly, Sollux began panting softly as he moved the three forms he was holding in tandem. As he thought, Karkat's eyes and mouth flew open in surprise. His back arched up, before quickly folding back in on itself. However, it did nothing to shake off the continually sucking sopor slimes. The pink in Karkat's gray flesh spiked in color, almost turning red, as he reached down to grasp his own hard dick, as if to protect it from the loving administrations of the sucking slime. His mouth was open and a few small bubbles floated out and sluggishly floated towards the opening of his recuperacoon. Sollux moaned out loud as he thought of the sounds that Karkat would have been making it he hadn't been submerged.

Despite his obvious surprise and alarm at being jerked off by his own sopor slime sleep aid, Karkat's face was wanton and the way his toes were curling encouraged Sollux. Karkat's dick was already weeping, the pale red body fluid quickly getting dispersed among the sopor. Making yet a fourth semi-solid form, Sollux pressed it cautiously against the cleft in Karkat's rear. Karkat jumped and his previously wanton face momentarily collapsed into a predictable scowl. The way he mouthed his cry definitely looked like some kind of cuss. However, the unstoppable ministrations against his chest and dick quickly took the edge off of his anger and he slowly collapse back into a lull of pleasure, mounting back up to the height he was at before.

Sollux would have taken pleasure in Karkat's angry reaction to his attempted initial invasion, except that he realized the jello-like consistency of his probing form wasn't enough to breach Karkat's entrance. It had sloughed back into liquid as soon as he pressed it against his entrance. Groaning and clutching down on the edges of his computer chair, Sollux pressed the sopor hard. After a few short moments, Sollux found himself satisfied with the vaguely dick shaped form he had come away with. He had made the tip very small, maybe half an inch in diameter, and had made it thicker the farther down the shaft it went.

Pressing the tip of his ghost dick against Karkat's entrance, he paused and waited for Karkat to jump and attempt to move away as he expected. Sollux sped up and heightened the intensity of the attention to his front, obviously fogging Karkat's focus for long enough for Sollux to press past Karkat's muscled entrance and into him. The way that Karkat's back arched and toes curled caused a similar reaction in his assaulter. Sollux moaned loudly and hissed as his dick rubbed against the zipper of his pants.

Painfully slowly Sollux began to press the sopor dick in and out of Karkat, pressing a little farther in each time. Karkat writhed. His hands hovered over his chest, his dick, and even dipped between his legs to wrap around the sopor that was pressing in and out of him. Sollux could tell that Karkat was being overwhelmed with stimuli and Sollux had to admit that his visual was having some pretty heavy effects on him, as well. With as little fumbling as he could, Sollux dipped his hand into his own pants to attempt to alleviate the heavy throbbing that his dick was doing there.

Sollux allowed his own fantasy to take over and began to sincerely fuck Karkat with his phantom dick. Karkat's face was the picture of pleasure, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open. His chest was working quickly, panting heavily. He was hot and Sollux was feeling hotter.

With all that was happening to him, it was barely two minutes before Karkat's eyes squeezed shut and his whole body tensed before a torrent of bright red ejaculate shot into the sopor only to be rapidly dispersed. Sollux sped up the the speed of his hand as he watched his friend arch and open his mouth in ecstasy. His own spurt of genetic material followed Karkat's by mere moments.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

**CA:** YOU'RE A DICK.  
><strong>TA:<strong> haha!

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased has blocked twinArmageddons [TA] -


End file.
